Jane's Night
by DarkDefender89
Summary: Jane is supposed to be "evil", but long ago the little girl inside of her was frozen...what will happen when she gets tired of her parasite-like life? What if Jane has a sister that she doesn't remember? eventually Jane/Jacob
1. Introduction

**Jane's Night**

**(note – as if Bella did not get pregnant. I love Renesmee, but that wouldn't work because Jacob would have *seen* a character…not gonna tell you yet….before this story. Sorry all Renesmee fans!)**

**Summary:**

**Jane. **

_This is the story of Jane, forever trapped in the body of a thirteen-year-old. She built up walls that no one could tear down, and hid her pain by making other people feel the physical version of the pain that shattered her every night. Trapped in the body of a child, but with the emotions, maturity, and desires of an adult, Jane truly is stone cold, but only by choice. She could choose to feel, but then she would __**have**__ to feel everything, including the pain. Her brother, Alec, is long lost, completely evil. Yes, he is her evil twin but Jane is truly just as evil, at least on the outside. Inside, her heart grieves for the mother that was killed before her very eyes as she was kidnapped, bitten. It was fun to delude herself into believing that she enjoyed her power, that it was fun to train and fight. Sometimes, it was. Until she remembered the little girl she used to be and the dreams she had – the dreams that could never, ever come true, not when she was this, this monster._

**Jacob.**

_This is the story of Jacob, the boy-wolf who fell in love with his best friend, Bella. Bella loved him, but only as a friend. It tore his heart to pieces when Bella chose to marry Edward, and then she had to go and get herself into a situation where she had to be changed into one of those god damn leaches. To top it off, Bella chose to be turned into one of them. That's right, Ed – __**him**__ – BIT Bella. Yes, she told him to, but still. Jacob was furious, in love and torn apart. He couldn't think about anything else. He was broken, beyond repair._

**Leah.**

_She was the abnormality, the female werewolf…maybe she wouldn't even imprint, who knew how it worked for female werewolves? She was the only one. Leah was frozen, having loved once and not willing to love again, not willing to be hurt again. She understood why Sam left her – the pull of imprinting is too powerful, yeah right – but truly, it was, Leah knew this. She understood but she still felt bitter, despite the fact that she was mostly over him. Leah was the ice-queen of the pack. And she wasn't about to let that change anytime soon._

**Alice.**

_Her past was a mystery. On the outside she was a perky happy girl who lived for Jasper and shopping. She was the cute, cuddly vampire who could convince anyone to do anything, and in her visions she saw all. She pretended that she wasn't frightened by not knowing who she really was. The only thing she knew was that she ended up in an asylum because of, among other things, her visions. People probably thought she was schizophrenic. So, as you can probably see, cheery Alice eventually found her Jasper and found herself a family, and everything is truly __**.right.**__ as it is. What happens when she finds out that she ha__**d**__ a little sister? Is she alive, after all of these years? __**Impossible.**_

**How, and why, are these four people connected? Years ago a prophecy was written, but what was it, and who are they to each other? More importantly, each of them have a wall built, and although their walls come in different shapes and sizes, they are there. Bella was able to bring Edward's wall down. Will these four ever be able to feel confident enough to send their walls tumbling down? Read to find out.**

**So, what do you think? I might change the title; Jane IS a central character…I'm trying to do something very different from my usual…but she is not the only pivotal character. Review to tell me what you think, and I'll get the first real chapter up as soon as I can!**

_Love,_

_~Calliope-Elizabeth_


	2. Mother Nature Bears Her Wicked Teeth

**Hi everybody! AHHH! I hate writing this first part of this chapter. So many things I vehemently disagree with. Oh well, it will change eventually. Anyways, this story is something different than the kind I usually write. I guess I'm…experimenting…? Anyways, I hope you like it. Tell me if you see any mistakes, literal or non-literal. I'm going for a semi-poetic/foreboding feel; tell me if I'm successful!**

**And, all in all, I write because I love to write, and also I write for whoever else might want to read what I right, and, always, to send a message. I don't think the message will be clear in the first chapter; after all a story wouldn't be a story if there wasn't a before-and-after. It would be boring. So, please remember that as you're reading! And please tell me what's on your mind….it really doesn't take that long to review…**

**Anyways, on with the tale…**

**1.**

**Jane.**

_She stood outside, watching the wind gently tug at her midnight black hair. She stared into the glowing moon and winced at what she saw, what she tried to hide. She saw the world, and everything that used to mean something, centuries ago. It slips away slowly, the memories, the dreams. Jane didn't even have a last name anymore. While some people may cling to something, anything, Jane didn't. She willed herself to forget, and it was that easy, most of the time. She knew that if she didn't come inside soon, Aro would begin to wonder where she was. She was one of Aro's most prized "soldiers", but none of them knew, not that they would care, that this was never the life she would have chose, that the only reason she was willing to immobilize their victims (or perpetrators, but whatever) with her pain was because then __**she **__didn't feel it. Yes, she acted like it was fun, and maybe it was, in a way, but that was mostly because it was a distraction. Mostly._

"_Jane, are you coming in? I know it's late but the Volturi is hosting a feast."_

_It was Aro. Jane grinned; she hadn't fed since this morning._

"_I'm coming, Daddy," she said. Aah, how cute, he's her daddy. NO, newsflash, he's not. Jane liked to forget that Aro is actually the one who KILLED her old mommy and daddy. But as the years passed, she forgot._

_Only to remember again. All the time. All the time. Ha, at least he couldn't kill her sister. She barely even remembered that she even had a sister. Her memory was dark; her sister left…or had she been taken away…so early on in Jane's life. The flashback was fuzzy; Jane had been, what…five, six, seven? It made no difference._

_**Flashback (note – Jane only remembers tidbits of this segment of her past)**_

_**Jane was in her bedroom watching television, pretending to sleep. Her sister was downstairs arguing with her parents, as usual. Jane was curious. She thought it would be cool to be a sky. Her world was spinning, sitting on her neon-pink comforter listening to the white-noise of a blaze television set. She drowned everything out, wishing she could be what her parents really wanted, a son. No, she didn't wish that. She wished her parents didn't wish that. Frustrated, Jane marched up to the boring television set and turned it off. She listened into her parents' and her sister's conversation.**_

"_**I'm not lying mom! It's the truth! I'm not faking it!"**_

"_**Well, then you're crazy. Admit you're lying or we'll just send you away."**_

_**What? My parents were going to send my big sister away? Jane closed her eyes, imagining a gray world. She could hear blue-birds chirping outside of my window and she thought about how senseless it was, how beautiful such a painful world was. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not ever. Reluctantly, Jane opened her ears again. Her mother was causing her sister so much pain, Jane could sense it. Jane was furious; she wanted to make her mom feel the same pain. But she couldn't. Not then, anyways.**_

"_**What, you'll send me away because I'm different?" My sister's voice was a strange mixture of confidence, fear, self-assurance. Jaded bravery mixed with silver-tainted worry. A strong urge to be accepted, and even though I had no clue what the conversation was about (or what was different about my sister), I knew that she feared that she never would be (accepted, that is).**_

"_**Why won't you get it into your damn stupid broken mind, BITCH?! You. Are. Not. Different. You. Are. Crazy."**_

_**In her small bedroom, Jane shook. No, what her mom was saying wasn't true. It couldn't be. It couldn't be true. No. No.**_

_**But a couple days later, her sister was gone. For good. Who know where, who would ever know. Jane thought she would never know, also. And for a long time, her memory slept. Her memory still slept. She remembered that there was a time, so far away and barely reachable, that she had an older sister that was always there to protect her, and then, bam, she was gone. Gone out of her life, but Jane didn't know why. And then she forgot that she had a sister. It was a coping devise, maybe. Her unconscious hid it from her, maybe.**_

_But Jane didn't have an unconscious. She was a monster, a soulless monster, who enjoyed hurting other people. Innocent people, guilty people…it did not matter._

"_Are you coming in, Jane?"_

_Damn it for getting lost in a silver cloud that she would forget seconds later. Electricity jolted throughout her body, and she was herself again, forgetting every fear that plagued her. Jane smiled into the wind. Time to surrender to the bloodlust she craved so much. Time to feed. Time to kill._

_Jane walked towards the mansion…no, castle….and went inside, staring at the ivory door engraved with a fancy golden pattern. She chuckled darkly._

"_Here I am, Aro," Jane said coldly. The Volturi were no family. Fuck sentiments, the very same sentiments that had crawled up her spine just minutes ago, the sentiments that somehow possessed Jane to call Aro "Daddy." Fuck that._

_Jane's normally crimson red eyes grew black at the delicious scent coming from in the huge, elegant room reserved for feeding. It looked like a party room, but it was much more than that (much more). Jane's throat began to burn so intensely that it made her body feverish. Anger pulsed through her venom-filled-veins. She was this; she had to endure this constant – literal – pain in the neck. Jane dived at the nearest human, not bothering to look at it, see if it is a girl or a boy, perhaps notice its eye color (people said eyes were the window to the soul. Well. Jane didn't want to see who it was, why it was, what it…he…she…was losing, how much pain…no, stop, she wanted them to feel pain, what came over her to worry…well, in either case, she didn't bother to look), their hair color, even their stance. She smelled the fear mingled with his or her (it)'s scent and she sunk her sharp teeth into paper-thin flesh. The jugular vein…ah, the most delicious. Jane drank the blood, what a fine wine, draining the weak, helpless human dry. Then she moved onto the next one, not thinking about Aro, Caius, Felix, Gianna, Alec, et cetera. They were all doing the same thing. It was business; it was necessity. But to Jane it was more than that._

_Once finished, Jane licked her lips and stood up. _

"_Thanks, Aro," Jane spoke, only to be polite. Nothing more. Emptiness threatened to invade Jane's endless mind, but she pushed it away, annoyed. Frivolous. Jane did not have time for frivolous. "That was delicious." There was no emotion, negative or positive, in her voice._

_Aro nodded curtly and Jane nodded back. _

_Jane walked up to her bedroom and turned on her laptop computer. What to do. Nothing. Thinking was dangerous, and dry thoughts threatened to invade. Jane is forever trapped in the body of a thirteen-year-old. She built up walls that no one could tear down, and hid her pain by making other people feel the physical version of the pain that shattered her every night. Trapped in the body of a child, but with the emotions, maturity, and desires of an adult, Jane truly is stone cold, but only by choice. She could choose to feel, but then she would __**have**__ to feel everything, including the pain. Her brother, Alec, is long lost, completely evil. Yes, he is her evil twin but Jane is truly just as evil, at least on the outside. Inside, her heart grieves for the mother and father that was killed before her very eyes as she was kidnapped, bitten. The sister she doesn't remember. It was fun to delude herself into believing that she enjoyed her power, that it was fun to train and fight. Sometimes, it was. Until she remembered the little girl she used to be and the dreams she had – the dreams that could never, ever come true, not when she was this, this monster._

_She stared at her reflection in her expensive laptop and chuckled darkly. Again. This is who she was. Forevermore the dark knight, prisoner of her own desires, her own physical needs. And then she typed. She typed, and then she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep. It was never the same thing. Never._

**Jacob.**

"_Why?" Jacob screamed. "Why did you marry Edward? No, I don't care. Okay, you married him. Please, please don't let him bite you."_

_Bella was about to be changed, finally, and Jacob had barged into __Carlisle__'s house and ruined everything._

"_If you bite her, leach, it breaks the treaty…" Jacob was trembling. His words were powerless. It was going to happen; Jacob was going to lose Bella forever to a fate worse than death._

"_I want this, Jacob, and don't you dare threaten Edward. You…have….no….idea…you have no idea how much he loves me, and how much I love him…"_

_Jacob had to try, so he interrupted her. "He left you. He'll leave you again," he said, his voice filled with dark, jealous poison that slowly changed him, turning him into some murky being that was no longer Jacob. Jacob died when his...no, not his…Bella chose __**this**__ over him._

"_He left to protect me," Bella said, confidently, but Jacob didn't miss her painful wince._

"_At least let me stay to witness your last moments of your humanity…" Jacob insisted. _

"_Fine," Bella growled. Growled? She was still human. Who knew she had it in her? She must love Edward a lot._

"_Are you ready, love?" Edward asked._

_Bella lay down on the bed and nodded._

"_Are you sure? We could wait. You can attend college first…" Edward said._

"_NO. You agreed, Edward, please….I married you….please, please…" Bella said._

"_Fine…." Edward said, resigned._

_Jacob was surprised. He had thought Edward was pushing Bella towards this fateful decision. Now he learned that Edward was against it. That confused him. _

_He bent down and kissed Bella on the lips. Jacob winced a little too noticeably when Bella kissed Edward back. Jacob hated watching their little game of foreplay. It ripped through Jacob's breaking heart and reminded him all too much that Bella was anything but a victim._

"_Are you sure, love?" Edward asked one more time, lifting his lips from Bella's. His words echoed into Bella's soft lips, spinning a web, revealing an eerie connection between Edward and Bella that Jacob could not see but could sense. It was jarringly similar to the connection between Sam and Emily. Jacob couldn't watch; he turned away. So this was how Leah felt. This was why she was such an ice queen nowadays._

_Edward's lips trailed down to Bella's neck. He kissed her neck. More foreplay. Jacob winced…no, Jacob trembled, tried to scream but was unable to find his voice…when Edward sunk his sharp teeth into Bella's neck. Moments later, Jacob watched Edward sink to his knees and tremble, staring at the ground and then staring into Bella's soft, chocolate brown eyes. What was he feeling, Jacob wondered? It was strange that it seemed like he was feeling something similar to what Jacob was feeling. That didn't make sense to Jacob. Didn't Edward want to spend an eternity with Bella?_

"_I'm so sorry, love, I'm so sorry…" Edward repeated, over and over again. He wouldn't, couldn't stop. Bella's body was convulsing with what Jacob imagined to be some sort of terrible, agonizing, burning pain, but she still reached for Edwards hands._

"_Look in my eyes," Edward she said. She paused to catch her breath. "I wanted this, Edward, I asked for this, stop blaming yourself, stop being such a masochist. I wanted this for us, so we can have forever." Bella stopped speaking, out of breath. She clung to Edward's pale hand desperately. Her back arched in unnatural directions, and it looked like she was trying to prevent herself from screaming, but the pain's dark melody was stronger. The pain won, throughout those three days, Bella screamed __**a lot**__._

"_I know, love, it just hurts so much to see you like this," Edward said, gently kissing her on the forehead, wrapping her body in his cold arms, trying to soothe her pain. Jacob wished that he could soothe her pain. He couldn't - he was warm (way too warm), just like Edward was way too cold. Ironically, Jacob shivered. Soon, Bella would be just as cold as Edward. No, no, no, NO, __**NO. **__This wasn't happening. Unable to hold it in any longer, Jacob let out a lonely scream…a dark, longing growl, of memories passed that would fade away, turn to ashes under the ruddy sand that they once walked together on, hand in hand. His growl held all of the pain that he had held in, buried, like some forlorn tunnel that can never have an end. Jacob would never see the light; never again._

_It tore his heart to pieces when Bella chose to marry Edward. To top it off, Bella chose to be turned into one of them. That's right, Ed – __**him**__ – BIT Bella. Yes, she told him to, but still. Jacob was furious, in love and torn apart. He couldn't think about anything else. He was broken, beyond repair. He howled, suddenly not caring that he was in a houseful of vampires, leaches, nasty bloodsuckers. Not caring. All of a sudden, it was too painful, to see Bella like this, helplessly thrashing about in a fake hospital bed. He couldn't see her become __**that**__. Not thinking about anything, a dark veil clouding his mind from right and wrong, Jacob ran. He ran from that white house that Bella called home. He opened the door and swung it shut, and he just ran. He ran. Somewhere in the middle of his run he shifted into his wolf form. It was automatic; a result of his anger. He could choose to shift, but he was so angry that something deep inside his unconscious chose for him._

_Eventually Jacob ended back in La Push, back in his own territory – safe land. Oh, what does safe matter anymore? Something shifted in the air. So he wasn't the only one in wolf-form tonight. This was how it always felt, the communication-of-sorts between the pack. Jacob ignored the voices. He wasn't in the mood for it today. He howled at the moon. He shifted back, and then, hating himself for being so week, curled up in a ball under a forest-green tree. He cried himself to sleep that night._

**Leah.**

_Leah sat in her room. She was the anomaly, the female werewolf, the freak. She was destined to be alone, and part of her didn't mind being a lone wolf. She was still hurt, injured beyond repair….it was hard – no, impossible – to forget. _

"_I will never love again," she vowed, whispering to the wind, silently vowing to never endanger her heart again, the fragile heart that lived inside a strong body – hers was a body of a warrior. She had killed many leeches, and was proud of it. She could outrun most of the pack, just like she could win most of the time in a mock-fight with a member of the pack. She was one of the boys, but a dark shadow always loomed. They called her the ice-queen; her mother hated her bitchiness; her father was dead. She ignored the stinging pain and forced herself to live out each day, strong and mighty. Nothing could tear her down now._

**Alice.**

_Shopping._

_That's the façade, at least. Alice plays out each day and look at who she is, who she has become, how much she loves and cares about all of the people she loves._

_Edward finally changed Bella. She is in pain now, but it will be over soon. She is Alice's sister; she always has been. Alice saw it from the beginning. It was there. The future finally saw through to its duty; whether sweet or bittersweet this was it, now instead of never. Alice could not bear to see her sister, her friend, in so much pain. It haunted her. Maybe it was because she told Edward that she saw this end that it ended up actually happening. No, Alice refused to let the pain be the illusion. The darkness would pass, and the sun would shine out the brighter, like always. Alice saw it._

_Alice waited patiently, trusting her visions._

_Bella woke up. She opened her eyes and saw the light._

_Alice smiled. Let Edward have his turn, let them kiss and marvel at each others' beauty like she had seen that they would. _

_Barbie time could wait. Shopping could wait. _

_She was happy, with life how it is right now, this utterly beautiful surface and everything tingly and wondrous that lied beneath it. There was darkness, some, and there were faults; everybody had their faults. _

_Shopping could wait. _

_Memory waits forever, always on the brink, always teasing her. Alice doesn't remember. But what she has is enough. Always enough._

_At least that is how it was._

**To Be Continued….**

So…what did you think? I hope you liked it.

Please review. I'm not updating until 5-10 people review. Its approximate like that because I have no clue how many people actually like this story, and of course I don't want to hurt the people who do because of the people who don't! Anyways, it shouldn't be that hard…just click that button and release your thoughts, clear your mind. Just pretend I'm Edward…

_Love,_

_~Calliope Elizabeth_


	3. ChildDeath

_**2.**_

**Alice.**

_It always had to be that end. It was either that, or give up everything else._

_Alice was happy for Edward. Alice was happy for Bella. Maybe Edward didn't understand now, but he would. _

"_How are you doing, Bella?" Alice asked._

_Bella and Edward had gone on their first hunting trip together. They were back, and all the signs were there that they truly went wild; Bella's clothes were torn to shreds. Alice frowned. She walked forward, studying Bella._

"_You're a mess," Alice said, not giving Bella enough time to answer the first question her sing-song voice spoke._

_Bella nodded._

"_Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up and shower so I can take you shopping!" Alice squealed._

_Edward shook his head. "Alice it's probably too soon for her to be around humans."_

_Oh yeah. Well fine. Alice had an amazing epiphany: There's always online shopping._

_That was when Alice was pulled into a vision, one that shocked her more than anything could:_

_**.A little girl…wait, not a little girl…Jane from the Volturi….running….creating a bonfire beneath a cliff and then climbing the cliff and jumping into the fire.**_

_What? Jane was committing suicide? Oh well, one less Volturi member, then. But then why was there something inside of Alice's muscles warning her to __**do something **__about this. Don't let it happen, don't let it happen. But why not._

'_Oh crap, Edward saw the vision to because he read my mind,' Alice saw._

"_Yes, I saw it," Edward said._

**To Be Continued….**

**Do Alice and Edward tell the rest of the Cullens what they saw? Do they try to prevent the future, or let it take its course? And what about JACOB?! Dundundun….**

**So. Yeah I know this chapter is short. Sorry about that. Um…Please please review. Reviews = inspiration for me to update sooner.**

_**Love it? Hate it? Tell me. Say anything; speak your mind. Now's your chance! Carpe diem!!!!!**_

_Love,_

_~Calliope-Elizabeth_


End file.
